capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Raymond Vester
Raymond Vester is a character from the Resident Evil series of survival horror games. His first and only appearance so far was in Resident Evil Revelations. Story At the time of the 2004 Terragrigia Panic, Raymond was an inexperienced cadet in the FBC. Injured by Veltro's Hunter, he was rescued by the more experienced agents Parker Luciani and Jessica Sherawat. Retreating back to the conference room where FBC Commissioner Morgan Lansdale was residing, Raymond stumbled upon a telephone conversation Lansdale was having with the Veltro leader, Jack Norman. Raymond became increasingly suspicious of his commanding officer, and knew that he was somehow involved with the bio-terrorist attack. However, he was unable to act on these suspicions, as the city was evacuated and destroyed soon after. At some point after this attack, Raymond became an informant for BSAA director Clive R. O'Brian, operating as his mole within the FBC. O'Brian and Vester devised a plan to expose Lansdale's involvement in the Terragrigia Panic. The basis of the plan involved staging a "revival" of Veltro. Vester would impersonate Jack Norman, recruit extremists sympathetic to Veltro and set up a mountain base to create the illusion that the terrorist group had resurfaced. In doing so, the two hoped that Lansdale's response would provide evidence to expose him. After a video threat surfaced from the real Veltro, Lansdale ordered Raymond and Rachael Foley to investigate the Queen Zenobia, with another team sent to the Queen Dido to kill the surviving Veltro members and seize an audio device containing incriminating evidence against Lansdale. Raymond immediately informed O'Brian of his mission. O'Brian planned to lead Jill Valentine and Parker Luciani to the ship to investigate it. However, knowing that Lansdale had a mole in the BSAA, he sent instructions to Vester to mislead the two by instructing him to set up a dummy mannequin of Chris Redfield on the ship and make them believe Veltro was responsible for the biohazard outbreak on the ship, otherwise Valentine and Luciani would inadvertently expose O'Brian's plan and the opportunity to expose Lansdale would be lost. After boarding the ship with Rachael, the two split up. Vester adopted his Veltro disguise in the presence of agents Valentine and Luciani, attempting to guide them through the ship to expose Lansdale's secrets. Vester, without the disguise, encountered Luciani and Valentine on the ship's bridge shortly after destroying the ship's controls, mistakenly making his presence in the situation known. Vester and the two agents met again in the ship's hall, where he sent the two to find his missing partner Rachael. When the two returned with the news that Rachael had been killed and infected, Vester was nowhere to be found. Soon after, agents Sherawat and Redfield boarded the vessel, and all four agents encountered Raymond, now in Veltro disguise, in the ship's Casino. Just as Raymond was about to reveal Lansdale's secrets to the group, Lansdale's mole, Jessica Sherawat, shot Raymond in the chest, causing him to fall from the balcony. Though Raymond was wearing a bulletproof vest and was unharmed by Jessica's shot, he faked his death while in her presence, but managed to whisper critical information about the conspiracy and Jessica's true identity to Agent Luciani. After the two groups of agents split up, Raymond caught up with Luciani on the bridge, where he was holding Jessica at gunpoint as she attempted to activate the self-destruct system. Raymond attempted to convince Parker to subdue Jessica, but Parker still did not trust Raymond, and attempted to get Raymond to lower his weapon. Taking advantage of Luciani's hesitation, Jessica fired, and Parker took the bullet instead of Raymond. Leaving to inform Lansdale of Vester's double agent status, Parker urged Vester to chase her down. Vester failed to catch her, and later encountered a gravely injured Luciani in the bowels of the sinking ship. Finally putting their gruff past behind them, the two helped each other to escape the ship. It is later revealed that, unknown to Parker, Raymond had actually let Jessica escape, as it turns out, the two were both working as agents for the pharmaceutical division of TRICELL, which promoted the development of t-Abyss. The two met in a cafe where Vester gave Sherawat a sample of the t-Abyss. When she asked why he rescued Parker, he merely replied that he "had his reasons". Raymond and Jessica went their separate ways, and their current locations are unknown. Gameplay Raymond is a playable character in the Raid Mode but he is not unlocked by default. In order to unlock him on the 3DS, the player must complete every stage in Raid Mode in Chasm difficulty. On the port version, he is unlocked upon reaching level 10. His Melee Attack is a high kick. Trivia *In the official "Rachael Prologue" trailer of the game, Raymond is seen dressed in his Veltro agent outfit injecting several ship crew members with what is presumably the t-Abyss virus. He is also seen talking to the dummy of Chris Redfield at the end as well. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Category:Living Characters